See Me, Feel Me, Scourage
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: a parody of Powerpuff Girls, but with Sonic Heroes version. Note, some of the scene are cutback.


Eggman; Mobius is goin' down.  
Tonight on my head will be a brand new crown!

Shadow; Mobuis's goin' down.  
I'm gonna use chaos control and stop time now

Metal Sonic; And all the little babies...ARE GOING TO CRY!

Chris; Sonia Manic, take me to a place where I can hide.  
Sonia Manic, take me to a place where I can hide.

Eggman; No way! No how! You can run, you can hide, but I will find you.

Metal Sonic; No way! No how! I will take control and I will plow down your Mobuis tonight!

Rouge; 's goin' down! The Sonic Heroes are nowhere to be found!

Meplies; Mobuis's goin' down, I'm gonna use dark power kill you now!

Stratch; And all of the little animals... are gonna cry!

Cream; Silver Blaze take me to a place where I can hide.  
Silver Blaze take me to a place where I can hide.

Rouge; No way! No how! You can run, you can hide, but I will find you!

Stratch; No way! No how! I will take your soles and I will plow down your Mobuis tonight!

All villains: Mobuis's goin' Robotroplis tonight! Whoa whoa whoa whoa! Mobuis's goin' Robotroplies tonight! Whoa whoa whoa whoa! Mobuis's goin' Robotroplies tonight! Whoa whoa whoa whoa! Tonight!

The Sonic Heroes ran into Mobuis to confront all the villains)

Sonic; Wanna get some?

Knuckles; Wanna get some?

Tails; Wanna get some?

Sonic Heroes; ahhh, wanna get some.

The Sonic Heroes were trying to beat all of the villains, but there were too much villains for them to handle. The villains beat them and the Sonic Heroes fell. Later, it rain.

Sonic; There's just too many of them for me to fight.

Knuckles; I don't even think that I'll be all right.

Tails; Has this world learned nothing except for pain?

Sonic; Will we always live in a storm of rain?

Sonic Heroes; Rain, rain, go away. Pain, pain, go away.

Sonic; I wish for villains to commit suicide.

Knuckles; I wish for villains who can never fly.

Tails; I wish for villains who never came by. Oh...

Sonic Heroes; I wish.

Suddleny, it stopped raining, and a Scourage flew down from Earth.

Scourage; I heard your wishes, Sonic Heroes,  
so here I am.  
Oooh I`ll solve your problems, Sonic Heroes,  
with a wave of my hand.  
The Team Chaotix gave me permission,  
to conjure up a sacred light!  
And with my magic, mystic tricks,  
I`ll turn Mobuis into right!  
But don't ever think that this could be for free.  
You've gotta give me something heroes. You've gotta give something to me!  
HEY! How about your life? Heroes, you gotta give me your life!  
Everything you stand for everything that makes you who you are. YOUR LIFE!  
Heroes you gotta give me your life!  
All your superpowers, this is your final hour!  
So if you want peace, give me your answer now. Ouh... If you want peace, give up your powers, now. GIVE ME YOUR POWERS! So if you want peace give me your answer, now.

Knuckles; don't listen to him, he trying to make a sin, he want get rid of it

Sonic; Knuckles it is true, we've fighting too, our power hurt my hip

Tails; Look around you guys  
We're losing in every way.  
And when we get down to the point  
We've got to save the day!  
Let's look on the bright side We can finally be normal little boys  
No more pressure for this town No more need for the Sonic Heroes!  
We can finally be normal little boys Yeah yeah yeah!

Tails and Sonic; We can finally be normal little boys Yeah yeah yeah!

Tails, Sonic, and Knuckles; We can finally be normal little boys Yeah yeah yeah!

So Scourage went to Heaven and to the Chaotix to get rid of the villains and give them peace. After five minute, the world was in peace. The Mobuis people are shocked to see that there is no more villains anymore.

Chip; When I feel the sun,  
my eyes open wide,  
my troubles are gone.

Bunnies; When the birds start to sing,  
I know the children can play  
and laugh all day.

Amy and Stick; Sunshine, sunshine, down on me.  
Sunshine, sunshine, down on me.

Rotor; The babies can grow, and all the little old folks  
can walk real slow.  
Who is to thank? Without your help,  
we would've sank.

Scourage; Sunshine, sunshine, down on you. Sunshine, sunshine, down on you.

Mobuis People; This is the best day of my life today!  
This is the best day of my life!  
Thank you for the things you've done today!  
Thank you for the things you've done!

Rotor; Thank you for the boulder skies, thank you for the puffy clouds.

Mobuis People; Thank you for the butterflies.  
Happiness has come back to our lives.  
Thank you for the summer breeze!  
From this day forth, we'll do our best to please!

Scourage; This is the best day of my life today.  
This is the best day of my life.  
This is the best day of my life today.  
This is the best day of my life.

The camera switch to Sonic Heroes who were having a good time, without their superpower. Sonic is cooking food, Knuckles is gardening, and Tails is taking care of animals. It wasn't long before Uncle Chuck showed up looking upset, because Scourage had lied to Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails. Scourage didn't want Mobuis to have peace, he just want to control people mind so they can work for him.

Uncle Chuck; Can't you see the people in the streets?  
Lined like cattle, waiting for the butcher of freedom?  
Sacrificing their hopes and their dreams,  
all their individuality, for freedom.  
Do the people have to be, freedom beef?  
Do the people have to be, freedom beef?  
Do the people have to be, freedom beef?!  
For safety on the streets?  
Can't you see they're blinded by the light?  
Don't you think that it's time that you fought for freedom?

Sonic Heroes; But we don't have our powers.

Uncle Chuck; Can't you see there's evil in the world?  
Don't you know you're the Sonic Heroes For freedom!?

Sonic Heroes; So we still must have our powers. We made a deal, did our part, and it was for peace.  
He broke the deal, failed his part, now we'll fight for peace.  
If there is bad there'll be good, and it has to be.  
For Sonic, Sonic, Sonic, Sonic Heroes!

Meanwhile at Scourage place, he was controlling all of the people in Mobuis. The Sonic Heroes saw Scourage holding a mind control device. Tails took a laser out of his pocket and shoot the laser through the device. Scourage was shocked to see that his device was destroyed and all of the people of Mobuis are back to normal. The Scourage turned around as the Sonic Heroes went to make their move.

Sonic; You wanna say your words  
You wanna make a deal  
You wanna change the world  
You wanna make us feel real good

Knuckles; Real good

Tails; Real good

Knuckles; Since the dawn of time  
there never can be  
a place for you  
not us three You can't have bad...

Sonic; You can't have bad...

Tails; ...without the good.

Sonic Heroes; Scourage don't you know that everybody knows  
Master Emerald is the plan?  
Scourage don't you know that everybody knows  
Master Emearld is the plan?

Tails; We sold our lives  
for you to save  
But it was all lies  
Say hello to your grave You're going down

Sonic; going down...

Knuckles; going down

Scourage; Now lemme tell you!  
You don't scare me!  
I ain't no fool!  
Look what's up my sleeve...!

Scourage uses chaos blast on the Sonic Heroes. They were hurt, but Tails quickly punched Scourage and made a statement.

Tails; There's no dark without the light! There's no dim without the bright!

Sonic; There's no warm without the cold. There's no weak without the bold!

Knuckles; There's no sun without the moon! There's no fork without the spoon!

Tails; There's no silence without noise! There's no girls without the boys!

Sonic; There's no dark without the light! There's no dim without the bright!

Knuckles; There's no warm without the cold! There's no weak without the bold!

Tails; There's no sun without the moon! There's no fork without the spoon!

Sonic; There's no joy without the sad! There's no good without the bad!

Knuckles; There's no dark without the light! There's no dim without the bright!

Tails; There's no warm without the cold! There's no weak without the bold!

Sonic Heroes; There's no sun without the moon! There's no fork without the spoon!  
There's no joy without the sad! There's no good without the bad...!

The Sonic Heroes quickly uses chaos spear on Scourge causing him to die. Then Mobius was back to normal.

Mobius People; Thank you for the butterflies.  
Happiness has now come back into our lives.  
Thank you for the summer breeze.  
From this day fourth we'll do our best to please.

Sonic; Can't you hear yourselves dear town, dear town?

Knuckles; Can't you be yourselves dear town?

Tails; We're not your guiding light dear town, dear town!  
You all have equal rights dear town.

Sonic Heroes; we need the bad guys, to make thing all right, rough, tough, and worst guys, to make the world round.  
Ooo we ooo, why can't we all get along?

Mobius People; Ooo we ooo, why can't we all get along?

All Villains; Ooo we ooo, why can't we all get along?

All; Ouh we ouh, why can't we all get along?  
Ouh we ouh, why can't we all get along?

Uncle Chuck; So once again, the day is saved thanks to the Sonic Heroes...!


End file.
